James Potter, What Have You Done?
by KayCal
Summary: Just another Next Gen time travel fic. When James Sirius smashes a time-turner and lands him and four others in the past, who will they meet, what will be revealed, and most importantly: how will they get back home? Takes place during The Order of the Phoenix. All Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you for reading **_**James Potter, What Have You Done?**_** My very first multi chapter Harry Potter fic! Now I am an extremely busy person, so I don't know how often I will update, but I've had this story in my head for a while. Also, I am sadly only half-British and currently residing in the US, so my slang might be a little off. Enjoy!**

Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend Victorie were lying on the floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, babysitting the Potter children. Technically, they were just watching seven year-old Lily, but Harry had also told them to keep an eye on James and Albus too.

Lily was sitting in the corner playing dolls, watching the couple.

"So Vic, how is it being Head girl?" Teddy asked, changing his hair colour every few minutes to amuse Lily.

"Oh Teddy, it's wonderful! I can do whatever I want and no one even raises an eyebrow because I'm Head Girl. I just wish you were there too." She said, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "How's training going?"

At twenty years old, he was currently in his second year of Auror training, under his godfather.

"Harry is killing me!" Teddy groaned. "So much practicing, and spell work, I never seem to get a break!"

Victorie giggled, but before she could reply, Albus and James rushed into the room, arguing.

"Teddy! Albus took something from me, and he won't give it back!" James whined. For a thirteen year old, he sure acted like a little kid.

Teddy sat up. Lily had stopped playing with her dolls and looked at Albus; he had something gold in his hand. She slowly crept up to him, and took it before he could react.

"James is this what Al took?" She asked, holding it up. James' hazel eyes twinkled.

"Why yes, Lily-flower, it is. Now if you would just hand it to me-"

"Is that a time turner?" Victorie asked interrupting James.

"Maybe.." James said, trailing off. "I might have accidently stumbled across it in dad's locked drawer, in his locked office." James flashed them a nervous smile.

"James Sirius Potter, what are we going to do with you?" Teddy asked, running a hand through his turquoise hair. James copied him.

"Now you see why I took it from him!" Albus said.

James' eyes flashed nervously. He needed that time turner to play one of the greatest pranks of the century. He decided he could easily take it from Lily, and if he had to push her over to get it.. Well, he'll apologize later. He took his chance. He managed to get it away from her easily, but as he was turning to run away, he tripped on the rug.

He also shattered the time-turner.

Purple smoke enveloped the room. The room started spinning, and next thing James knew, he was falling.

He landed on a rug similar to the one that had tripped him. It hurt enough, but a few seconds later everyone else landed on top of him.

"Get off me," he mumbled.

"James Potter, what have you done?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Uh, Teddy..." Victorie started nervously, "Why are there two wands pointed at us right now?"

Teddy looked up, and saw some oddly familiar strangers pointing their wands at him. The first was a man with a pointed hat and a long white beard, and blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Next to him was a much younger looking man with curly brown locks and grey eyes.

Lily whimpered, and Victorie wrapped her arms around her shaking form.

James stood up, and made a hand gesture that said, 'we come in peace'. The five kids stood up next to each other. James was smiling; Albus was hiding behind Teddy, who was holding Victorie's hand. Lily was now in Victorie's arms, resting on her hip. The strangers still had their wands pointed at them.

"And who would you be?" the bearded man asked calmly.

"I could ask you the same question," James said. "Why are you in our house, with your wands pointed at us?"

"This isn't your house!" the other man exclaimed. James was about to reply with a witty comeback, when he looked around and saw it really WASN'T his house. It looked like his house, but James was pretty sure they didn't have stuffed house-elf heads on their wall; Aunt Hermione would kill them if they did. The house was also a lot darker and dustier than he remembered. He turned to Teddy, who was taking in their surroundings too.

"Um, Ted, you want to take this one?" James asked, and hid behind Teddy, pushing Albus into sight.

Both of the strangers gasped.

"Harry?" the dark haired man asked. Albus looked down.

"Um, no. Albus actually." Albus replied, still looking at the floor.

"No, I'm Albus." The old man said. "Albus Dumbledore." The people from the future gasped, they all realized why these strangers looked so familiar. They were Albus Dumbledore, and Sirius Black. They were in the past.

Teddy reacted first. He turned around and slapped James in the head.

"What did you do?" he exclaimed.

"I tripped?" he offered weakly. Dumbledore coughed, bringing their attention back to him.

"You don't seem hostile," he said. "And just the fact that you managed to get in this house says something about your situation. Why don't you come explain yourselves in front of the Order? "

Something in his eyes made them think Dumbledore knew exactly who they were.

The five time-travelers were led into the kitchen. They saw many familiar faces staring back at them, albeit much younger than they remembered. Harry and Ron were whispering to Hermione, Ginny was talking to her mum and Bill, and Fred and George were having a conversation about their latest prank.

Also in the room were a very gruff looking Mad-eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

While most of the five were gaping at the people in front of them, Lily had other ideas.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled, and jumped out of Victorie's arms. She ran over and hugged a very confused looking Harry Potter.

"Er, Professor, who's this?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Apparently your daughter, mate." Ron supplied, patting Harry on the back. "Wait to go!"

Lily looked up at Harry with wide brown eyes.

"You don't remember me?" she started to cry. Teddy walked over and rescued her from her teenage father. Harry was very confused, he was only about seven years older than that girl, and he was certain he didn't have a daughter.

"Well, I think it's about time for introductions. Judging by this smashed time-turner, I'd say these five are from the future." Dumbledore smiled, holding up the time-turner no one saw his retrieve. James stepped forward.

"What do you want to know about us?" he asked.

"Nothing that reveals too much of the future," Dumbledore warned.

"Okay, well. We are from a far away land known as 2017. I'm James Potter-"

"Full name, please." Dumbledore requested.

"Fine I'm James _Sirius_ Potter-"

At this Sirius' eyes widened. He had a partial namesake from the future. If his name said anything, he was most likely Harry's kid.

James continued, "I'm thirteen, Gryffindor, and prankster extraordinaire. If you haven't already guessed, I'm Harry's oldest and _coolest_ kid." James ended his speech with a bow. Harry was sitting wide-eyed, while Ron was cracking up next to him.

Through his laughter, Ron managed to ask a question. "Who's your mum, kid?"

At this James chuckled. He couldn't wait to see Ron's reaction.

"Ginny Weasley."

At this, Ron's laughing died immediately. Harry's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. James just noticed his mum, sitting a few seats away, staring at the table and blushing furiously.

"Oi! That's my sister!" Ron yelled at Harry. Even Mrs. Weasley look shocked, although she was also relieved, at the revelation.

"Sorry?" Harry offered weakly. His face was also now red from blushing. Everyone's attention turned back to the children as Albus stepped forward. Everyone in the room took in his messy black hair, much like James' and Harry's, and his bright green eyes shaded by round glasses.

"Well, considering you are an exact replica of Harry, minus the scar, I'm going to assume you're his too?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"Yea," Albus offered sheepishly. He was staring at his shoes and trying not to meet everyone's eyes.

"Go on then." Fred and George said, also glaring at Harry.

"I'm Al-"

"Full name Al!" James said, grinning devilishly.

"I'malbusseveruspotter" Al mumbled.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Al took a deep breath.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter."

**A/N: Ta-da, cliffhanger. And don't worry, two very interesting characters will be coming in soon to make things a little more awkward! Leave any constructive criticism you have in my reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" almost everyone yelled. Even Sirius was glaring at Harry now. Albus was blushing, and Dumbledore was smiling fondly.  
"Why would you name your kid after Snape?" Sirius shouted. Harry looked confused, too. He hated Snape; what changed?  
"Why did I name you after Snape?" He asked Albus.  
"It's complicated. Can we just drop it?" Al asked in reply. Most of the room nodded, and Al continued.  
"I'm eleven, and in my first year at Hogwarts. I'm the most responsible of the Potter group. And I'm trying out for seeker next year."  
Al went to go sit down, when Ron stopped him.  
"What house are you in?"  
Albus mentally cursed. He had been trying to avoid that question.  
"Slytherin." he mumbled. The rest of the room's jaws dropped. Albus seemed so nice and shy; how did he end up in Slytherin?  
Their thoughts were interrupted by little Lily.  
"I'm Lily Luna Potter," she smiled.  
"Bloody hell, Harry. How many times did you knock my sister up?" Ron interrupted again.  
"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed and hit him upside the head.  
He rubbed his head while Lily continued.  
"I'm seven, and the youngest." she did a little curtsy and proceeded to push Victorie forward.  
Victorie gave a slight wave.  
Everyone stared at her. With blonde hair and blue eyes, she didn't look like a Potter or a Weasley.  
"Please tell me you aren't mine," Harry pleaded.  
Victorie giggled. "Nope. I'm Victorie Gabrielle Weasley. Seventeen, Ravenclaw, Head Girl, and the oldest grandchild. I also have two younger siblings: Dominique and Louis."  
"You don't look like a Weasley." Ron said, causing Hermione to hit him again.  
"Don't be rude, Ronald!"  
"Who's your father, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Victoire walked back to wear she had been standing and grabbed Teddy's hand before casually pointing at Bill. Mrs. Weasley squealed and hugged him, while he was wearing a look of shock that perfectly matched Harry's earlier one.  
"Who? What?" he stuttered. Victorie rolled her eyes.  
"My mum's name is Fleur." She supplied.  
"That girl from work?" Bill asked, at the same time Harry said, "From the Triwizard Tournament?"  
Victories nodded and watched a faint blush creep up her father's face. Ron and Harry shared a smile, remembering Fleur.  
Finally it was Teddy's turn. He stepped forward.  
"Why's your hair blue?" Fred asked. George and Ron also looked curious.  
"I'll get to that." Teddy said.  
Right as he said it, the portrait of Sirius' mum started screaming. Somebody had came in and tripped over the coat hanger. "Oh, bloody hell!" they heard a girl yell at the portrait. Sirius went to see who it was, and came back moments later with none other than Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, who had been out together on patrol. As soon as they entered, Mad-Eye and Kingsley left for their shift.  
Teddy's voice caught in his throat. It was going to be difficult trying to explain himself any way, he didn't think he could handle it now that his parents were there.  
"Wotcher." Tonks mumbled, and went to find her seat. Remus took a seat next to Sirius.  
Only then did they notice the other kids.  
"Who are they?" Tonks asked, pointing to the five time travelers.  
"Harry and Ginny's kids James, Lily, and Albus along with Bill's kid Victorie from the future. We were just finding out who he is." Ron informed her. Both her and Remus were now wearing confused looks as everyone turned their attention back to Teddy.  
He took a shaky breath. "Er.. I'm Teddy..."  
"Full names." James sang.  
Teddy ignored him.  
"I'm twenty, but I was in Hufflepuff and Head Boy. I'm training to be an auror, which is going great."  
Teddy went back to stand with Victorie, but not before giving his parents a wistful look that he hope went unnoticed. Victorie rubbed his back soothingly.  
"You didn't explain your hair," Harry said, more vocal now that they weren't discussing his kids.  
"And if she's the oldest in the family, but your older, who are you?" Ron added.  
"Why won't you tell us your full name?" Bill asked, slightly glaring at Teddy's hand intertwined with his future daughter's.  
Teddy looked like a deer in headlights.  
"Um, well.." he muttered. Everyone was looking at him, and he had to focus on his hair staying turquoise instead of pink from embarrassment.  
"Teddy," Victorie whispered in his ear. "Just tell them, we're probably going to wipe their memories before we leave."  
Teddy knew she was right.  
"Well, my hair is turquoise because I'm a metamorphagus and that's just easiest for me; other than my natural colour of course." Teddy explained, and turned his hair it's natural sandy brown.  
Everyone gasped at looked at Remus. With Teddy's hair like that, Sirius thought, he looked exactly like Moony at that age.  
Tonks was oblivious to everyone staring between Teddy and Remus.  
"Hey! I'm a metamorphagus too!" she exclaimed. "That's so cool, I've never met another one before! Hey, wait a minute.." she said, thinking hard.  
Teddy didn't meet anyone's eyes.  
He continued nervously.  
"Uh, and I'm not a Weasley or a Potter, but Vic's my girlfriend and Harry is my godfather, so I basically grew up around them. We were actually babysitting these three before this idiot," he pointed to James, "decided to play with a time turner. So, yeah that's all I got."  
"Your name?" Dumbledore asked, his smile wide and his eyes twinkling. Teddy figured Dumbledore already knew EXACTLY who he was.  
"Come on, Teddy, just tell them! I want to see their reaction!" James said, smiling a giant smile. Albus rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.  
"Oh man, I wish I brought my camera." James said, basically jumping up and down now.  
Teddy sighed, and ran his hand through his hair again.  
"I'm Ted Remus Lupin."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. Thank you to everyone for following! I would like some reviews though, please. Also, I wrote this on my phone at 12:30 am so any mistakes or format issues, etc. weren't entirely my fault. Thanks!**

**-KayCal**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I had major writers' block, then school started and ended, and it's just one big mess. Anyways, thank you to all of my lovely followers. You guys are awesome. Hopefully my grammar will be better now after a whole year of intense comma practice from my literature teacher (I make no promises).  
So, to recap, James, Albus, Lily, Victorie, and Teddy have all been transported back to book five (1996ish, I believe..) from 2017. When I left off, Teddy had just revealed his full name and was waiting for the Order's reaction. This is sort of a filler as I try to get back into the swing of things. All rights to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

"I'm Ted Remus Lupin," Teddy mumbled and tried his best to hide behind Victorie.  
Of course, it would be nearly impossible to describe the look that crossed Remus' face, or the exact color of Tonk's hair from embarrassment. James did try his best though, "Ha! You look like Darth Vader and Voldemort just walked into the room, Moony! And Tonks, is that even a color? Ha!"  
The room just sat there in silence with wide eyes. All except for Dumbledore, who had that all-knowing twinkle in his eye, and James who couldn't stop his laughter. Eventually others began to pull smiles too; that was until Albus pushed James off the table he was sitting on.  
"Ouch!" James yelled from the floor. He had stopped laughing, but without his laughter the room was once again bathed in awkward silence.  
Sirius coughed in attempt to break it. "Well, um, Remus. . .Good on you?" He stuttered out, "and you too, Dora. He's um, a lovely boy?"  
Those comments managed to knock everyone out of their stupor except for Remus. He just sat, slack jawed, staring at Teddy.  
The entire room turned to stare at him. Eventually he gathered his wits and decided to just ask Teddy the one major question on his mind.  
"Teddy," he muttered, "you aren't. . . Well, you aren't like. . . me, are you?" Teddy understood the question, and he came out from his hiding place behind Victorie to shake his head.  
"Not at all," he replied.  
Remus looked relieved. "That's good. Good. . ." He muttered, then stood up quickly. "Well I'm going to go get some air, but I'll be back. . . soon." With that, he walked out the door.  
"I guess I better follow him," Tonks mumbled. Her hair was still blush red as she rushed out the door in pursuit of Remus. For a moment the members left in the room stared at the still swinging door.  
"That was certainly interesting," Dumbledore smiled, "Now I think it's okay for you to tell us more about yourselves, seeing as it looks like we will all be memory swiped after you leave. That is, if we can find a way to get you back. Now please, take a seat." He waved his wand and five chairs appeared.  
"So," James smirked, "what would you like the wise James S. Potter to enlighten you with this evening?"

the Weasleys, Ron, and Harry all looked like they had a million questions running through their heads, but only Harry managed to vocalize one.  
"_Please_ tell me Ron has kids too."  
"Of course, daddy dearest!" James exclaimed with a certain glint in his eye. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermionie have two lovely children, Hugo and Rose." Harry just gave Ron an I-told-you-so look as the two aforementioned 'parents' avoided eye contact. Hermione turned away from Ron and toward Ginny, who was giving her a look very similar to the one Harry was giving Ron.

"Glad to see you finally acted on your feelings," Ginny whispered to her with a smile.

"I could say the same to you, _Mrs. Potter,_" Hermione shot back. Ginny went back to blushing at the table.  
"So, Teddy," Sirius began, "how much longer before you grace the world with your presence?"  
Teddy gave a weak smile, still slightly upset by his parents' reaction.  
"I was born in 1998, so give or take two years." Sirius was satisfied with this information, so he crossed his arms to let someone else speak.  
"What kind of job do I have, James?" Ginny asked, still refusing eye contact with Harry.  
"Well, mummy darling, you were a professional Quidditch player, but when you were graced with yours truly you quit and became a sports journalist." Ginny smiled, satisfied with that information.

"Any more questions?" James asked.  
"How about you let someone else talk?" Victorie asked sweetly.  
"Of course, Vic. I'm sure you are dying to tell your dad all about your relationship with Teddy."  
"Not quite.." She muttered, casting a glance at Bill's 'fatherly' expression. "I really just meant why don't you let Al and Lily talk?" James gave an expression of feigned thoughtfulness.  
"Ah yes, because the group had such a positive reaction to Al. But okay, I give up the spotlight." He turned back to the group, "But don't ask Al about his name. Top secret."  
James crossed his arms much like Sirius had done earlier and allowed someone else to speak.  
"So, Al, how many grandchildren are there?" Mrs. Weasley asked. it had sounded like there was a lot just between her two youngest, so she could only imagine how many the older ones had.

Al was still sheepish around the group after the outrage surrounding his name, but replied with a strong voice.

"Twelve. Me, James, and Lily are Harry and Ginny's, Hugo and Rose are Ron and Hermione's, then ther's Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Vic, Dominique, and Louis. Thirteen if you count Teddy."  
"Please tell me I wasn't dumb enough to name my own son Fred," Fred asked.  
The five kids made eye contact as Albus continued. "No, Uncle Fred. He's George's son." All five time travelers secretly prayed that the conversation would end there. Unfortunately for them, it didn't.  
"So am I planning on naming my son George?" Fred asked.  
"I don't know for certain," Albus replied. "I think I remember hearing something about you being an 'eternal bachelor'." The five future children looked down in sadness, but Dumbledore caught it and interjected before anyone could notice.  
"It is getting quite late. I'm sure Harry and Ron won't mind sharing a room with the three boys, and I am certain the same is true for the girls. Why don't we pick up this conversation tomorrow? Then we can discuss how the children will be returning to their own time."  
The entire room nodded in agreement and dispersed to their area of the house. The Golden Trio, Ginny, and the future children marched upstairs together without a word.

**A/N: It's still very vague in my head as to where this is going. . . Hopefully the next update will come sooner, but I make no promises. **


End file.
